Take A Chance on Me
by 89melaniecox
Summary: Ashley Teller was born and raised in this life but can she handle becoming an Old Lady and all it entails?
1. Playing Super Nanny

_**Thanks to everyone checking out my story. I have been working on this story for about a year now and I just feel like it's ready to be released. Please bear with me as this is this my first time publishing on FF. Also, I know the first chapter is a little dry, but it does get much better, I promise.**_

_**All characters and locations you recognize are property of Kurt Sutter. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Enjoy!**_

I walked into the hospital lounge, with my locker as my destination. I was tired. I was grumpy. I was hungry. I was angry. Any emotion that one could feel along those lines, well, I was feeling it. I had, had a long night. I spent the night baby-sitting Wendy, my brother's drug addict soon to be ex-wife, which technically means she's my sister in law but I like to over look that little fact. The woman was pregnant with my little nephew, which I was so excited for, but she was not afraid to shoot up every chance she got. I've caught her more than once high out of her mind. She needed constant supervision. And since Jax, my brother, was busy with his club business and couldn't be watching her 24/7, that job fell to me.

But I couldn't be with her all the time. I worked as a nurse at Saint Thomas Hospital. I spent a lot of time there and when I wasn't there, I was at the garage, helping my mother in the office. But ever since Jax and my mother had asked, or more like told, me to watch Wendy whenever I wasn't at the hospital, my duties at Teller - Morrow had been suspended. So for the past two weeks, until my nephew was born, I was spending my nights babysitting a junkie.

Jackson "Jax" Teller is my older brother. He is the Vice President of the Charming charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club, also known as, SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Originals). He was my blonde haired, blue eyed big brother. Many siblings have gone through periods where they hated each other but Jax and I had never gone through that. We had always gotten along and just grew closer as we grew older.

The President of that club is my step - father, Clarence "Clay" Morrow. His wife, mine and Jax's mother, is Gemma Teller - Morrow. She's the matriarch of the club. My father, John Teller, was killed in a car accident. Well, he was hit by a semi - truck and died in the hospital two days later. I was 11 years old. I also had a younger brother, Tommy, who passed away from a genetic heart defect at the age of 6 years old. Both Jax and I have the same thing (the family flaw our mother calls it) but we were strong enough to survive. Tommy wasn't. That sums up my family, well my immediate family. My club family is another story.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nina. She was a co - worker of mine and a dear friend. Nina was a year older than me and showed me the ropes when I started working at Saint Thomas. She was the only person in the world who was not club affiliate and knew so much about me. She had to be one of my best friends and I talked to her about everything. She knew better than I knew myself and was definitely on the pro - SAMCRO side of the town.

She looked concerned as she took me in. I knew I more than likely looked like I had been run over by an 18 wheeler, but I couldn't care less at this point. I just needed to get through this shift so I could go home and resume my baby - sitting duties. I was almost tempted to take some sedatives home and knock her out so I could get some rest. If only she wasn't pregnant.

"Tired. Exhausted. Pissed off and everything else in between," I said without even thinking about it. I threw my purse in my locker and began to exchange my converse for the snow white nurse shoes I kept in my locker.

"How was she?" Nina asked as I sat down at the chair closest to my locker. I sighed.

"Oh you know, the same as every other freaking night. I got home, spent a delightful evening cooking her dinner, listening to her bitch about every damn thing, watched her like a hawk, wrestled her away from her secret stash which was, last night, in the toilet tank, handcuffed her to the bed, and proceeded to remove every door to every room in the house," I told Nina, closing my locker. Together, we walked slowly to the nurses desk, to find out which stations we would be working at today. I prayed that I was working something that didn't require too much brain power. The little I had was working in over drive trying to keep me awake.

"What?" Nina asked with a laugh. I glanced over at the board and noticed Nina and mine's name beside the minors slot. Perfect. Minors was pretty boring stuff but perfect for me at the moment. It was things like stitches, casts for broken bones, colds, flu, little things like that. Didn't need much brain power for that.

"Yep. I got so sick and tired of her sneaking away to different rooms and closing and locking the doors. I took them all off and placed them in the backyard. Should have seen Jax's neighbor's face. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm mental," I told Nina grabbing a stack of three clipboards, handing them to Nina and grabbing three for myself.

"What about your brother?" she asked me, still laughing.

"Oh, he came home, threw out a few cuss words, asked me if I was still in my right mind. I responded with an ever so graceful 'I would be if I was getting an adequate amount of sleep like a normal human being'. Tig, who had apparently 'had' to come home with Jax to escort me to my place, was almost rolling on the floor laughing. Jax started laughing, until he found Wendy, sleeping and handcuffed to the bed," I told her.

"You left her there?" Nina asked, starting a whole new round of chuckles.

"Damn right I did. I was exhausted. I needed sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep on the couch, wake up and find her passed out, high somewhere in the house. Needless to say, Jax was not too impressed with that," I said. We began slowly walking around the desk and to our respective rooms. In the hospital, there were five exam rooms and each could hold three patients. I was headed to exam room one while Nina was going to exam room two.

"I bet," Nina said, still laughing.

"Yeah. I kind of got in his face after he was done yelling at me about how I was heartless person, that I couldn't just go around handcuffing people to beds like that, how something could have happened and she wouldn't have been able to get help. I told him that maybe I'd be thinking a bit more clearly if I didn't have to play Super Nanny every damn night until he could be bothered to roll on home to take care of his responsibilities," I said. Nina stopped laughing. Having met, my brother and knowing how the whole club thing works, she knew that what I had said was a serious violation of the unwritten rules.

"Okay, I am almost scared to ask but what did Jax say and or do then?" she asked, stopping in front of exam room one.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"You don't know?" she asked me, her eyebrows raising.

"Nope. Once those words were said, Tig took my arm, practically shoved me out the door, told my brother he would see him tomorrow, to get some rest then shoved me into my car and told me to drive home," I said.

"Which then you guys decided to play some x-rated games," Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"Well no. He tried. He tried hard but I was just too damn tired. But he did end up spending the night, which I was a little shocked at. Usually, he leaves in the middle of the night, heads back to his place or the club," I told Nina. She knew all about how Tig, one of the club members, and I were having a sort of friends with benefits relationship.

"That's interesting. So are you 'seeing' him tonight?" Nina asked, opening the door to her exam room.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked her, winking as I walked into my room to get started.


	2. 9:37am Fun

**_First off, thanks to everyone who read, favourited and followed either me or the story. It means to world to me :). One of my biggest fear is writing something and not having a single person enjoy it to some degree. Reason why I waited so long to publish anything on here. Also, I know it says this is a Juice story and it is, I promise. You will be seeing plenty of Juice in the next few chapters but for the time being, hope you enjoy this one. One of SAMCRO's finest makes his first appearance. _**

_**All characters and locations you recognize are property of Kurt Sutter. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Enjoy!**_

I was in the process of taking vitals of the third patient, an 11 year old boy when Nina walked in.

"Ashley, here, take this patient for me. I'll take over here. That patient is more your specialty," Nina said, extending her file to me. I didn't question her as I swapped clipboards. I gave a smile and nod to my patient and his mother, claiming that he was in excellent hands with Nina before walking out of the room and across the hall to exam room two.

Without glancing at the name at the top, I glanced at the symptoms. The patient was claiming he had sharp pains in his groin. I smiled at Nina. Of course she would send me the patient where I would have to check out his genitals, me being the single girl and all.

"What seems to be the prob...Tig?" I said, pulling the curtain back slightly and stopping short when I saw the dark haired, blue eyed man sitting on the bed. He had changed his shirt but not his pants from his ensemble from yesterday. He didn't answer, just gave me a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, shutting the curtain behind me, giving Tig and I plenty of privacy.

"Well, as it says on your chart, I've been experiencing some painful sensations in this region here," he said, waving his hand over the crotch of his pants.

"Seriously?" I asked him, placing the clipboard on the table and my free hand on my hip.

"Yeah. It started ever since the girl that I'm messing around with completely shot me down last night," Tig said. He reached over and grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me closer to him. He placed his hands on mine and made me stand in between his legs.

"This is not the time or place for this, Mr. Tragger," I told him. I was trying to be serious but the faint hint of a smile ruined that effect for me.

"Come on, it won't take that long," he said.

"Well, please promise to make it last as long as all the other times. I mean, those are some of the best ten seconds of my life," I teased. Tig pinched my side playfully.

"The only things that take ten seconds with me is getting hard when I'm around you. And entering you," Tig said with a smirk. I smacked his arm.

"If you went any faster, you'd split me in half," I said with a laugh. Tig was a very well endowed man to say the least. He'd always made little comments about himself but I had always thought him to be thinking very highly of himself. I changed my tune that first time we slept together. I had been somewhat intoxicated and had blurted out something along the lines of 'holy shit, you weren't just making wisecracks' which I have yet to live down.

"Take a break. We'll meet in the washroom," Tig said, rubbing his thumb over my hip. That move got to me every time, it was my weak spot, and he knew it. I slapped his hand away.

"It's 9:37am, I barely just started, I can't take a break," I told Tig.

"Sure you can. Tell them you have a sore stomach," he said. I shook my head.

"Remember when we started this? We set out rules? One rule was we cannot disturb each other during work hours," I told him.

"I'm a rule breaker, you should know that by now. Messing around with you is breaking the rules," Tig said.

"How about after work? Meet me here and we'll have some fun after I'm done working," I told him. He sighed but nodded.

"What time?" he asked me.

"5," I answered. I went to step away from him but he pulled me back to him, this time, pulling me in for a kiss. I tried not to smile as our lips met. When Tig and I had first started fooling around, he treated me just like he would a sweet butt. If we hooked up at his place, he wasn't even pulled out all the way before telling me to get my shit and go. When we were at my place, he would finish then leave. But ever so slowly, he started treating me with a bit more respect. He wouldn't just up and leave or kick me out. Some nights he would spend over, leaving early to head home and change before work. There were many nights where he would blow off hanging at the club house with the rest of the guys so we could have some private time alone. And he started kissing me whenever we were alone. Like right now.

"Hmm, I can picture it already," Tig said. I shook my head. Tig pretty much only worked on two levels. Horny and hornier. There was no middle ground with him.

"I'm going to leave under the pretenses of getting some things to examine you, then you're going to get the hell outta here. I'll write it in as you bolted," I told him.

"Can't you just shred the paper?" he asked.

"Nope. You're in the hospital system. I'll close the file, say you bolted. Possibly put in a few theories as to why you're having pains down there. STDs could be one of them," I told him.

"I don't fucking think so. I am clean as a damn whistle. Don't need you putting that shit in there and ruining my chances with any of the fine nurses and doctors here," Tig said, standing up.

"But it would knock out my competition," I said with a smirk. Tig raised his eyebrows. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my chest. He ran his hand down, over my chest, over my stomach, straight down into my pants. His fingers hooked around and entered me while his thumb massaged me. I let out a gasp and grabbed Tig's shirt and cut in my hands. I leaned forward, burying my face in his chest as I let out a moan. Tig continued to rub.

"Oh my God, Tig, stop," I groaned into his chest. "You're going to make me come."

"That's the whole point. With you around, there is no competition," Tig said into my hair as he continued the massage/ finger thrusting combo he had going on. I tried very hard to keep quiet as I felt myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge but a few moans and groans escaped. I gripped his shirt and cut tighter until I was pretty sure I would lose circulation in my fingers. I even bit Tig's chest through his shirt.

He pushed me over and my body shuttered slightly as a waves of pleasure rolled over me. I continued to grip his shirt as I panted and Tig pulled his hand from my pants.

"Expect more of that tonight," Tig said. I pulled him into a kiss.

"You do realize that all I'm going to be doing from now until 5 is thinking of having this," I said, reaching down and cupping Tig in my hand. "inside me, over and over again."

"Good. That was my plan. Now get back to work," Tig said, gently pushing me towards the curtain. I shook my head as I left. Nina was waiting at the door, looking like a puppy waiting for a bone.

"What was that all about? I thought you guys were on the down low?" she asked.

"We are. He came over because he wanted me to take a break and fuck him in the bathroom," I told her, pulling her down the hallway. I was going to tell Nina about it all but I didn't want Tig to over hear it. As far as he knows, no one knew about our little arrangement.

"What did you say?" Nina asked, her eyes big and bright.

"I told him to come back at 5pm," I told her. She looked at me sideways, knowing there was more. I glanced behind Nina to see Tig leaving the room and walking towards us. I handed Nine my clipboard.

"Here, take this back for me. I'm going to check my patient in 4C. Just make sure you tell Slater to follow these instructions here," I said as Tig approached. He nodded to Nine and I, and giving me a wink as he walked by with a very casual 'ladies'.

"And?" Nina asked once Tig was out of earshot.

"Well, he stuck his hand down my pants and proceeded to get me off with two fingers and a thumb," I whispered. Nina looked in awe as I told her.

"Damn it, I wish Dave was like that. I practically have to beg him for a kiss in public," Nine said. Nina was talking about her husband of two years, Dave. They were currently experiencing a very harsh sexual slump.

"Don't have to worry about that with Tig. If I told him I wanted him to fuck me on the nurses desk out there, he'd have his pants off before I'd finished my sentence," I told her. Nina shook her head, handing me back my clipboard. I quickly wrote in the notes section that the patient freaked and walked out.

"Oh, before I forget completely. You will never guess what I just heard," Nina exclaimed as we walked back to the nurses' station. We placed our boards, in order, in the "doctor" pile, meaning the patients were ready to see a doctor. I placed Tig's board in a box titled "Runners". These were files of people who had signed in but never got treated.

"What now?" I asked her, rolling my eyes at the huge grapevine the hospital had.

"Tara Knowles is back in town. She's working up in neonatal as a surgeon," Nina said. I whipped my head in her direction, almost dropping the three boards I had picked up.

"What?" I asked, a little too loudly.

"Yeah, been back for a week and a half now," Nina said. Nina, who was born and raised in this town and knew all about mine and Jax's colorful past, including the one the one with Tara Knowles.

"What the hell is she doing back? She hated this town," I told Nina. Tara was Jax's high school girlfriend. They were very much in love and Tara even started to turn sideways when she was with Jax, getting Jax's crow (a tattoo that the guys of the club let their old ladies get) and even getting arrested with him on several occasions. She left Charming, after breaking my brother's heart. Jax never really recovered from that.

"I know. I don't get it. Think she's trying to get back with Jax?" she asked as we moved to exam room three and four.

"For her sake, I hope to hell not," I said, walking into the exam room.


	3. Washroom Fun

_**First off, thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, favourited and followed either me or this story. This means a lot to me! Also, I know I had promised to get this chapter out about 14 days ago but I've been working a crazy amount of hours at work, thanks to a huge turnover with most of my co - workers leaving to get ready for back to school. And it's only getting to get worse as there are about fifteen people in a very small company leaving at the end of the month which means more hours of work and training for me. Also, check out my profile page on here for quick updates about chapter updates and such. It's usually pretty accurate as I update that as often as possible. Last but not least, I know this is posted as a Juice story (And I know there's nothing I hate more than a story claiming it's about one character and they are barely in it). Trust me, Juice is coming and there will be plenty of him! Oh, and feel free to follow me on Twitter 89melaniecox and send me a message saying you are a reader of my story and I will follow you back! Enough rambling, enjoy Chapter 3!**_

_**All characters and locations you recognize are property of Kurt Sutter. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Enjoy!**_

I spent the day working on patients, keeping an eye out for Tara and fantasizing about what Tig and I could do in the washroom once 5pm rolled around. Nina had been asked to work through her lunch break and I was left alone, with a whole hour. I tried to ignore the stirring in my groin but I just couldn't.

I walked to the nearest washroom, locked the door and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled through my phone numbers and quickly hit the call button when I reached the number I was looking for.

"Everything okay?" came Tig's voice over the line. This got going even more and I slid my hand slowly into my pants.

"No, I need you to get in a room all by yourself for a minute," I told him. He said okay and I listened as he walked into a room and closed the door.

"Okay. I'm in my dorm room. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't wait until five. I need a release now but I need your help," I told him.

"I can be there in ten minutes," Tig said.

"No. Just talk me through it, I can take care of the rest," I said, already getting started.

"You want me to talk dirty to you while you masturbate?" Tig asked me.

"You have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"No, it's definitely hot. Hang on, let me join you," he said. I heard some shuffling before he came back to the phone.

We spent 45 minutes, going through some pretty interesting situations together. There was nothing quite like hearing him groan over the phone, knowing that it was because of the images I was placing in his head.

"I'll see you at 5," I told Tig as I fixed myself up in the mirror once we were both finished. I definitely didn't need to look as if I had been pleasuring myself in the washroom during my break. That would land me directly in the unemployment line.

"4 hours," he said before hanging up. I returned to work with a smile on my face. Nina asked me what I was so happy about but I just told her it was just a good day.

The next four hours went by agonizingly slow. At 4:30pm I noticed Tig walk in and take a seat in the waiting room. Every time I walked by the waiting room or walked in to call some patients, he would catch my eye and wink at me.

At 5pm on the dot, he walked up to me, as I was standing at the nurses desk with Nina, Tracy and Sue, other nurses that I worked with.

"Ready to go? I'm starving," Tig said. Sue, who wasn't really a fan of SAMCRO, raised her eyebrows at me.

"Huh?" Nina asked me, playing along. She knew what Tig and I were about to do. I could see the twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"She owes me dinner. We watched the game the other night and the loser has to buy dinner. Well, she lost and I'm collecting. Let's go," Tig said.

"Excuse me, ladies. I have a hungry man to feed. Lord only knows what he'll do if he doesn't get food in the next fifteen minutes," I said, laughing. I turned to Tig. "I just need to head upstairs for a quick second, check in on someone then we can go. Want to tag along?" I asked him.

"Yeah, otherwise one of these lovely ladies might jump me," Tig said, winking at Sue. She rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering something about those 'damn SAMCRO men who thought women were just sex objects'.

I walked around the desk and told Nina I would see her in the morning. She winked at me, knowing full well what Tig and I were going to do. I gave her a smile, took Tig's arm and dragged him to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. We stepped in and I pressed the number 6.

"Where are we going?" Tig asked.

"Maternity ward," I told him. He just looked at me. "What? I find it fitting to fuck you on the floor where fucking leads to if you're not careful," I told him. Tig chuckled.

"You have a twisted mind, Ashley Teller," he said.

"Look at my family. Do you blame me?" I asked him. The doors opened just then and we walked calmly to the end of one of the hallways. I looked all around me, making sure no one was watching Tig and I as I shoved him into the washroom. I locked the door.

"Alright, strip," I said, turning to look him over. He shook his head.

"You're the woman, you go first," Tig said, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's a little bit sexist, don't you think?" I asked him, kicking off my shoes. I pointed to his shoes.

"I don't give a shit," Tig said as he kicked off his shoes. I leaned back against the door and stuck out my finger, curling it in a 'come here' motion. He didn't need to be told twice. He was on me in just a few steps. He pulled me into a kiss, his hands and my hands roaming each other's bodies. We pulled away long enough take our shirts off before resuming our hot and heavy make out session. Tig grabbed my arms and maneuvered me to the counter. His hands ran down my body where he cupped my bottom and lifted me onto the counter.

His hands slid down my sides and I bucked my hips slightly so he could continue, taking off my pants and my panties with him. I felt my pants drop to the floor. I leaned forward and began to unbuckle his belt and his pants. I yanked them down just far enough to free him. I pulled Tig into a kiss and kept our foreheads touching as he slowly entered me. He ground his hips a little and pumped a few times, getting me use to him.

"Ready?" he asked. It was the same question asked every time, making sure I was good and I gave the same answer every time. A breathless 'yeah'.

We began to move in synch, trying to keep our groans and moans and grunts from getting too loud. Tig held my hips and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I placed my mouth close to his ear, and whispered to him everything he was doing right, which was pretty much everything.

His thrusts started getting more urgent, and I tightened around him, getting closer to sweet release. My arms squeezed around his neck tighter as his thrusts quickened. I felt a moan bubbling but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt Tig explode inside me and his hips bucked a few more times, slower, which is what I needed to come.

"Aw, fuck, Tig," I growled in his ear. Tig leaned over, panting.

"Wanna go again?" Tig whispered in my ear. I gently slapped his chest.

"Come on, get dressed. I need to find Jax," I told him. Tig pulled out and pulled his pants up. He moved back, giving me room to jump down. I grabbed my pants and panties and pulled them on.

"What do you need to talk to Jax for?" Tig asked, as we both put our shirts back on.

"Found out today that Tara Knowles is back in town," I told him. I turned to look in the mirror, fixing myself up.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to warn him. You remember the shit he went through when she left. I really don't feel like him running into her in town somewhere and not be prepared to see her face. Lord only knows what that will do to him," I said. Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I turned to the door.

"Aren't you just the best sister ever?" Tig said with mock enthusiasm.

"Do you want him to go back to the way he was? Because I sure as hell don't. I don't feel like being the one picking up his shit again. I've got enough on my plate with babysitting Wendy every God damn night," I said. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. There was not a soul in sight. I grabbed Tig's arm and pulled him out.

"I think he might be at the club house," Tig said. He reached over and took my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, glancing down at our hands then back at up at him.

"What? I think it would be funny to fuck with their minds," Tig said. I shook my head.

"Let's just get down to the first floor so I can grab my shit and go," I said. The elevator doors opened and there stood two surgeons, heading down to the cafeteria. Tig and I stepped in and I noticed the two surgeons take a step to the right, away from Tig. Tig must have seen it too because he threw his arm around me and pulled me in close.

"So where do you want to go to dinner? Or do you just want to head straight to my place and we can order pizza or something. You know we're going to end up there anyway," Tig said, slightly too loudly. I smacked his chest as the doors opened on the first floor. Tig and I got out and watched as the surgeons scurried away.

"Tig, I work with these people, you just can't do shit like that," I admonished him.

"So? Their surgeons. You work in the ER. Difference," he said.

"Hospital. No difference," I said, pointing around me. I shook my head and walked into the lounge.

"You mad at me?" Tig asked, following me into the lounge. I opened my mouth, to tell him he couldn't be in here but I figured he'd just make some snarky comment anyway.

"No. It was pretty funny. But for someone who wants it to be on the down low, you sure are doing a lot to get us busted," I said. I sat down, taking my white sneakers off, and placing my converse on my feet.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun, that's all," Tig said. I shook my head, grabbed my purse, closed my locker door and turned to him.

"Fine. You want to have a little fun?" I asked him. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. I intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled at Tig and we walked out of the lounge together. As we walked out of the hospital together, I noticed a few of the nurses pointing and staring at us. Tig looked at the floor, trying hard to not laugh. The moment we were outside, I smacked his arm.

"Happy now? You've got the Saint Thomas rumor mill going. By tomorrow morning, we'll be married with a few kids," I told him.

"Then in two days, we'll be divorced. That's how they work. Besides, if anyone says anything, just tell them we were just goofing off. We're just good friends. Fuck, I've known you since you were a kid," Tig said. We stopped beside my car and I noticed his bike was parked right beside my car. He turned me to face him, continuing to hold onto my hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Club house. I'll follow you, okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah sure," I said. Tig gave me a small smile. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Can't do that at the club house," he whispered against my lips.

"No we can't, not unless you want to go toe to toe with my brother," I said.

"Speaking of which, he's still pissed," Tig said.

"About the whole handcuffed Wendy thing?" I asked, feigning stupidity.

"Yeah, which I have to add was pretty brilliant. Everyone else thought it was hilarious and were laughing about it. Jax, not so much," Tig said.

"Well, I'll deal with my hormonal brother. Fuck, he's worse than a 15 year old girl," I muttered as I opened my car door. Tig chuckled. He placed his helmet on and watched as I got in my car, started it, pulled out of the parking space.

This morning, I had popped Christina Aguilera's Stripped CD into the CD player in my car. I had hit the shuffle button. The song _Get Mine, Get Yours_ came on and I started to laugh. It was about having a friends with benefit situation.

"Very funny, Christina, very funny," I said, shaking my head and singing along to the song.


	4. Apologies

_**Managed to get this chapter out sooner than expected. Thank my bouts of insomnia for this. And yes, we finally get to see Juice in this chapter. Don't forget to check out my profile for updates! Enjoy!**_

_**All characters and locations you recognize are property of Kurt Sutter. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Enjoy!**_

I pulled into the TM parking lot and parked my car near the repoed cars the guys had pulled in today. I turned the car off and get out. I watched as Tig parked his bike, took his helmet off and waved me over. Bobby, who was standing in one of the bays in the garage, made his way over to Tig and I.

"You seen my brother?" I asked Bobby. He shook his head.

"I think he might be in the clubhouse. You, my dear, are a very creative girl. Where did you get handcuffs from? Banging one of the local cops?" Bobby asked laughing. I shook my head.

"First off, I wouldn't touch any of those guys with a ten foot pole. Second, they weren't mine. Ask Jax where he got them from," I said with a smirk.

"Jackie boy's got a kinky streak in him!" Bobby said laughing. I slapped Bobby on the back.

"Alright, I'm off to deal with my brother. Take the shit storm that's coming my way and drop a lovely bomb on his head," I said. Bobby looked at me funny.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Oh didn't you hear? Miss Tara Knowles is back in town," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"What?"Bobby asked. I nodded.

"Well I gotta see this," Bobby said. Tig agreed and the boys followed me as I started towards the clubhouse.

"I hope you boys are there to have my back," I said, without turning to them.

"Listen, girly, I'm with you on this one. You've got enough on your plate with your nursing job, helping out here and now babysitting Wendy? You're barely sleeping. That would take its toll on most people," Bobby said.

"I'm just here to step in if it gets a little too heated," Tig replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there boys," I said, turning to look back at them. As I made to walk through the doorway, I ran into a hard body. I looked up slightly, and frowned. I had run into Juice. Juice and I had a somewhat complicated relationship.

I was in love with Juice. And Juice had feelings for me, though I couldn't tell you the extent of it. We'd been flirting for a few years and even made out a few times. Five months ago, we slept together. Which was all fine and dandy, until Juice wigged out over my brother finding out. Jax had threatened all the guys, claiming that I was off limits. It seemed to have fallen on deaf ears since I've slept with a few different guys in the club, well with the exception of Juice.

Juice ignored me for three months, barely acknowledging my existence. One night, I had had enough and called him out on it. We ended up in a yelling match and we currently could barely stand to be in a room together. Which sucked for me because I was still in love with him even though I was angry and hurt.

"Stay, Juice. You're gonna want to see the showdown that's about to happen," Bobby said, turning Juice around.

"Yeah, I might need a punching bag once I'm done with my brother," I mumbled.

"Oh, fuck you, Ashley," Juice muttered. I turned on him, before Tig or Bobby could say anything.

"You had your chance, remember? You're the one who's too chicken shit," I said. I turned back and stalked into the club house. Chibs, Opie, Jax, Happy and Clay were all milling around the club house.

"We need to talk," I said to Jax. Bobby, Tig and Juice walked around me and found spots to sit and watch the show.

"You're fucking right we need to talk. You handcuffed my ex - wife to a bed while she was pregnant!" Jax yelled, taking a few steps towards me. It was an intimidation move I had seen him use quite a few times but it didn't scare me.

"I did. You would have too if you were in my shoes," I said in a quiet voice.

"No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't be that cruel. What if something would have happened?" Jax continued to yell.

"She has a mouth. She could have yelled. I would have woken up," I told him calmly.

"What the fuck were you thinking? I thought you were better than that," Jax exclaimed, lowering his voice slightly. I heard Tig mutter an 'oh shit' and stand up. He knew that a comment like that would set me off, which it did. I took a step towards him.

"Do not fucking stand there with that holier - than - thou act you're putting on. Do you have any fucking idea what the hell I am doing for you? For this God damn club? I go to work every morning. Work eight to nine hours. Come by here after work and pick up paperwork mom needs done. Head to your place where I spent the evening cooking you and Wendy dinner, cleaning your house, doing your laundry, working on the paper work for the garage. I do everything I can to keep my fucking eyes open until you come home so I can make sure she doesn't shoot up. Most nights end with me wrestling drugs from her newest hiding spot. Then whenever you decide to make an appearance, I head on back to my apartment where I have my own shit to do. I get three hours of sleep a night if I'm lucky. I'm fucking running on fumes here to keep you and your God damn family safe," I yelled at him. Everyone was silent, waiting for Jax to respond to me. Jax stared at me as I seethed. He looked to the floor and shook his head. He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"I know, you are. And I appreciate it, I really do. I know you're running yourself ragged for me. When's your next day off from the hospital?" Jax asked me. I sighed.

"Two days," I said quietly.

"Okay, take the day and just do whatever the hell you want. I'll take care of Wendy that day. You can spend the entire day in bed, if you want," Jax said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll take it," I said. Jax smiled at me and moved to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "Don't think this conversation is over that easy. I have some news for you," I said. Jax turned back to me.

"What?" he said. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Tara's back in town. She's working at the hospital," I told Jax. I saw his heart jump into his throat.

'What?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not making this up. She's been back for a week and a half," I told him.

"I can't deal with this shit right now," Jax said, walking out of the clubhouse.

"He's just a little stressed out right now," Chibs said. He opened his arms and I went to him, collecting my daily hug from the Scotsman.

"No shit. I would be too if I had to deal with Wendy and now Tara," I said, shaking my head.

"And having our warehouse blown up," Chibs said.

"Get outta here," I replied. Chibs shook his head. "By who?"

"Mayans. It was full of already paid for merchandise," Chibs said. The guys in the club weren't afraid to share with me what was happening in the club even though I technically wasn't an Old Lady but considering my ties to the club and how I had grown up around all these men, it was a pretty safe bet I wouldn't rat them out. So they treated me like an Old Lady and told me things, to a certain extent.

"Shit. Now I feel bad for freaking out on him about Wendy," I said.

"Don't even think about it. Jax might be stressed out because of some issues with the club but you've got your plate full. You're right, Wendy is his responsibility and he should be thankful that you'd even consider helping him out," Tig said from across the room.

"Sweet talker," I laughed.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Tig asked.

"Baby sitting duties," I said, shaking my head.

"Just use those handcuffs again," Bobby said, which earned chuckles from everyone.

"Talk to your mother. She's not doing anything tonight. Ask her to check in on Wendy so you can blow off some steam," Clay said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll talk to her but I'm not making any promises though I could really use some alcohol and by some, I mean massive amounts," I said.

"Admit it, you just wanna take advantage of some of the guys coming tonight," Bobby said.

"Some? You think I'm that much of a whore?" I asked laughing.

"Well, you'll have your choice of men. I'm sure 90 percent of those guys would give their left nut to be with you," Bobby said.

"You looking to get into my pants there, Bobby?" I asked him.

"As much as I would love to, I respect you and your brother too much to do that shit," Bobby said.

"Well, Bobby, I know that if you and I did sleep together, at least you'd still talk to me the next day," I said. I couldn't resist the urge to cut that little dig in there. All the guys knew about what happened between Juice and I, since the blow out happened in the middle of the club house, when it was full of not only SAMCRO guys but a few Nomads and some of the boys from Tacoma as well.

Just then, the chorus to the Spice Girls song, _Mama_, blasted through the room. I had spent a good day and a half, choosing and cutting songs that fit each person I knew for their own personal ring tones.

_Mama, I love you. _

_Mama, I care. _

_Mama, I love you. _

_Mama, my friend. _

_You're my friend. _

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and answered the phone.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Wendy's in the hospital," mom said.

"What? Why is she in the hospital?" I asked her, trying to wrap my head around what she was saying. Every head in the room turned to look at me.

"Jax asked me to go over and see her and I found the whore passed out in the kitchen, bleeding out. I called the paramedics. She's in surgery right now. They're performing an emergency c - section," my said.

"What? They can't! She's only six months pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"It's either that or Abel dies. He's going to be premature but the doctors are doing everything they can to save him," mom said.

"I'm heading down. I'll get Jax and we'll head down," I said.

"No, baby, stay where you are. Listen, there's not much good in having all of us here worrying. I'm here. I'll let you know if anything happens. And let me deal with Jax. You've been doing so much, sweetie. I know the guys are having a party tonight. Stay, enjoy yourself. Take a load off. Just keep your cell phone on so I can get a hold of you if I need to," she said.

"No, mom. I need to be there. This is Abel we're talking about. Give me twenty minutes, I'm going to run home and change quickly then I'll make my way over," I told her.

"Ashley, she's gone into surgery right now. All you're going to do is sit in a waiting room with me. You'll probably end up falling asleep in those plastic chairs anyways. And the doctor already said that we won't be able to see either Abel or Wendy until the morning anyways. I'm just staying here until I get news on the surgery then I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before coming back in the morning," mom told me. She did have a point. I would spend the entire night sitting there, only to have to come home and head to work in the morning before I would be able to see Abel.

"Are you sure? I can be there in less than ten minutes," I said.

"I'm positive baby. There's not much you can do here. I'll keep you updated," mom said.

"Okay. I love you," I said. Mom said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. I placed my phone on the bar. I turned and kicked the side of the bar with all my strength.

"God damn it!" I cried out.

"What happened? It's Wendy isn't it?" Chibs asked.

"That fucking bitch shot up and passed out. Mom found her on the kitchen floor, bleeding out. She's in surgery right now. Emergency c - section," I said.

"Holy shit," said every single one of the guys.

"You heading to the hospital?" Tig asked me.

"No, mom told me to stay put," I said.

"Guess that means you're coming to the party," Happy said. I turned to him.

"My nephew is being born about 10 weeks premature because some fucking junkie couldn't keep a needle out of her arm long enough to give him a shot at life and you're more concerned about whether or not I'll attend your party?" I asked incredulously. Happy shrugged.

"Listen, that shit sucks but there's not much you can do. Stay, have some drinks, you can definitely use it. You need the stress relief," Happy said. I walked around the bar, pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a swing right out of the bottle. Cheers erupted around the room.

"This alcohol is going to hit me in about 15 seconds. I need someone to bring me home so I can change," I said. No one said anything as they all looked at each other. "Well all don't jump up and offer at once. Assholes." I muttered as I walked out of the clubhouse. I was walking out the door when the JD I downed hit me. I grabbed onto the wall and closed my eyes, trying to steady myself.

"Okay, let's go," came Juice's voice from behind me. He grabbed my arm and steadied me before he walked me to his bike. "You going to be able to hang on?" he asked.

"Like fuck if you think I'm going anywhere with you," I said and yanked my arm free of his.

"Stop being so God damn stubborn. It's either come with me now, or stay in those scrubs of yours," Juice said. I threw my head back and sighed.

"God does not love me today," I muttered to myself. Juice handed me an extra helmet and I put it on. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jesus, Ashley, you're squeezing the life out of me," he said.

"I'm scared I'm going to fall. You know how easily hard alcohol hits me," I said.

"Loosen up just a little. I won't let you fall," Juice said. I did what he asked me to do and we were off. I closed my eyes, knowing it was better to not see anything at all.

"Okay, let's go," Juice said as he pulled up in front of my apartment. I took off my helmet, handed it to Juice and began to climb the stairs to my apartment. Juice followed behind me. I managed to find my keys, and unlocked the door without difficulty. I walked in, leaving the door opened for Juice.

"I won't be long. You know where everything is. Make yourself comfortable," I told him as I walked into my bedroom. I left the door open. If Juice wanted to peak, then let him peak. It's not like he hadn't seen it before and it might make him realize just how stupid he had behaved.

I pulled off my scrubs and went rummaging through my closet. I pulled on a jean mini skirt and a vintage gray AC/DC shirt. Knowing I had to ride back on Juice's bike, I pulled on a black pair of tights, with the full intention of taking them off when I arrived back at the club. I then pulled on some silver strappy heels.

I took a quick look in the mirror, fixing my makeup before walking out in the living room. Juice had taken a beer from the fridge and was channel surfing.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I said.

"Damn, that was fast. I barely cracked open this beer," he said.

"Fine, finish that up and we'll head back," I said. I flopped on the couch beside Juice and picked up the Cosmo I was in the process of reading. I opened it to the article I was reading, a list of 50 things one has to try in the bedroom before one dies. I had started going through the list a few nights ago, with a marker and checking off the things I had already done.

"That one's pretty fun," Juice said, leaning over and pointing to number 17. I looked it over and saw it was the one about having against - the - balcony sex.

"I don't want to know how you know," I said, continuing to go through the list, and checking off a few more things.

"Tried it out when I first moved to Charming," Juice replied.

"I said, I didn't want to know," I told him.

"You've never had sex in the shower?" he asked, continuing to look over my shoulder.

"Yes, I have. Just not when the light's been turned off," I told him.

"Oh I didn't see that part. So who was the lucky guy?" Juice asked. I turned to look at him.

"You don't know him so it doesn't matter," I said. That was a blatant lie. He did in fact know guy that I had sex with in the shower for the first time. It was Kozik, one of the Sons from Tacoma. After a very hot and heavy night together, I had jumped in the shower, only to have Kozik follow me in. It was one of the sexiest sexual experiences I had ever had. I could still feel the water cascading down on our bodies, Kozik's hands running up and down my body.

"Well, we could try it now. Party doesn't start for a little while," Juice suggested.

"You did not just say that to me," I said, not even looking up at him.

"What?" he asked. I threw the magazine and the marker down and stood up.

"The last time we slept together, you ignored me for three months which lead to a massive blow out heard around the world and you expect me to just jump in the shower and go through that shit again?" I said.

"I made a mistake," Juice said quietly.

"You made more than just one mistake," I told him. Juice stood up.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all of that. I never meant to hurt you," Juice exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"You really thought that sleeping with me, then ignoring me wouldn't hurt me?" I asked him.

"I didn't plan on it. But your brother got word about us getting caught fooling around and he cornered me the next day. He told me if I were ever to touch you again, it would be the last thing I touched with my hands, and my dick," he said. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If my brother knew that I found someone that made me happy, whether he was a Son or not, it wouldn't have mattered to him," I exclaimed, also getting frustrated.

"How do you know I didn't just want to hook up with you?" Juice asked me. I let out a small laugh.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have taken Jax's threat to heart, you wouldn't have stopped talking to me," I said in a quiet voice.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Juice said. I blinked to hold back the tears. I knew he was talking about me and him being together, taking whatever this relationship was to the next level.

"You do know that you're not the first Son I've slept with, right?" I asked him. His eyes widen slightly.

"No, I didn't," Juice replied truthfully.

"It's true. And none of those guys took Jax's 'threat' to heart. Because they know Jax would much rather have me shacking up with a Son, a guy he knows who would treat me with respect as opposed to an outsider who would beat the shit out of me for looking at him the wrong way. You've seen my track record for those guys. You've even helped set some of them straight," I said. Juice nodded.

"Who all have you slept with?" Juice asked.

"Is that really the issue here?" I asked him.

"I want to know," Juice said.

"You're not going to let up are you?" I said, turning to face the door. This was not a conversation I wanted to be having with him.

"No, I'm not," he said. I looked him in the eye. If he wanted to know, if he wanted to hurt himself like that, then so be it. He had hurt me more than he could ever imagine. Karma is a bitch.

"Fine. You want to know? Opie, Chibs, Tig, Happy and Kozik," I said, counting them off my fingers. His eyes widened slightly.

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I mean, Opie and I used to date back when I was in high school so it was a bit more serious but other than that, yeah," I told him.

"Wait, you and Opie used to date?" he asked.

"Yeah, right after he patched in," I said.

"And the rest of them, it was just a one time thing?" he asked.

"Happy and Chibs, yeah. Kozik, a few times," I said.

"And Tig?" he asked. I sighed. How was I going to explain the situation with Tig?

"It's a bit more complicated with Tig," I answered truthfully.

"Are you two seeing each other?" he asked.

"No, God, no. I'm pretty sure the last woman Tig dated was the mother of his daughters," I said.

"How long has it been going on?" he asked.

"A few years. But just so you know, all of that would have stopped for you," I said.

"So you and Tig are still?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are. I'm still single therefore it's still on," I told him. Juice sighed. The silence hung heavy in the air as Juice processed this information. I watched his face show every emotion he was feeling and thought he was thinking flashed across his eyes. He was contemplating continuing with his apology or just giving up.

"I guess I don't really have a right to be upset about you and Tig. I did kind of fuck that one up," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah you did. And you hurt me, a lot. It's going to take a lot to make it better," I said quietly. I might have been angry and hurt at Juice but I still loved him and I still wanted him. It was a constant angel-devil argument. Part of me told me to forget him, part of me told me to give him another chance.

"And I want to work to make it better," Juice whispered. He walked over to me and took my face in his hands. He looked me in the eye before leaning down and kissing me. My hands flew up and grabbed his wrists. I wanted to knock his hands off my face but when our lips touched, I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't think. But I could kiss him back, and I did.

"I'm sorry," Juice whispered against my lips. I pulled back slightly, the fog his kiss had brought to my mind lifting.

"It's going to take a lot more than just a kiss to make it all better," I said. I walked over to the door. "Let's go. Don't want to be late to the party," I said. Juice let out a breath then walked past me. I locked the door as Juice made his way to his bike. He was already sitting on his bike, the bike started as I walked towards him. He handed me my helmet. I placed it on my head and hopped on. I wrapped my arms around his chest I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"It might take more than a kiss to make it better, but that doesn't mean I'm opposed to working through it," I whispered in his ear as he took off.

I heard his muttered reply of 'whatever'. I shook my head and pulled back slightly. I tried hard to not let my tears flow as Juice navigated the streets of Charming on his way back to the clubhouse.


End file.
